The pool party
by xXMRS.SmokenOkenXx
Summary: so far, it's not done. and i suck at summaries, so just read. this is my first fanfic EVER. again, not done. total moliver! T just to be safe. and i may not finish it for a while
1. Chapter 1

Miley, lily, and Oliver were walking down the halls, when amber and Ashley came up to them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but," amber rolled her eyes, "you 3 are invited to Ashley and my pool party. My dad said I could only have a pool party if I invited the whole class. And sadly, that includes you." Ashley handed them invites. Then Amber and Ashley walked away ticked that they had to invited them.

"ooh, a pool party! I love pool parties!" Lily said. She was super hyper, like usual.

"So we're going?" Miley asked. She guessed yeah since Lily was so excited.

The three of them walked over to Miley's house. Jackson and Dad weren't home. They were getting groceries.

"We have, Have, HAVE to get new swimsuits!" Lily said.

"Of course! Let's go to the mall!" Miley said

"I'm gonna go home and do homework. See ya Miles, see ya lily." Oliver walked home.

Miley watched as Oliver walked out the door, and went into a sort of daze.

_Wow, I never noticed how cute he was… WAIT! What was I thinking? I can't like Oliver, can I? ohmigosh, I do like Oliver! I think I'm going to faint._

"Miley! Snap out of it!"

"Huh?" Miley said as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh… My… God! You love Oliver!"

"What? Okay… I suck at lying. It's true, it's true. Don't hurt me!" Miley said, laughing.

"Finally! Do you know how long I have waited for that to happen? I mean, Oliver has liked you since who knows when, and finally you like him!"

"Lets go shopping!" Miley said to change the subject.

"To the mall!" Lily proclaimed.


	2. shopping and plotting

**hey everybody. here's the second chapter. more's coming!**

Chapter 2, Shopping and Plotting

The two have been trying on different suits at different store for the past two hours. Lily found hers after the first 10 minutes. It was Miley who couldn't decide.

"Miley, just pick one! It's just a swimsuit!" lily said, getting annoyed.

"But it has to be perfect!"

Right then, Oliver walked up behind them, but they didn't notice at all. They thought it was just them 2 girls talking. They were wrong.

"Why? Because _Oliver's_ gonna be there?"

"So now you're using my secret against me?"

"Miley and Oliver. Oliver and Miley. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" lily joked.

Oliver couldn't help it, he said, "whoa..." and then he fainted.

Miley and Lily stopped dead in their tracks.

"Miley, you think he heard us?" she said trying to make her laugh.

"Put a sock in it, and let's get Oliver to a bench before it draws people's attention!" She yelled at lily.

"Maybe I should get some socks now that I think about it…" lily said.

_She is So Weird! Oh my god, he knows. But he can't know! It's horrible. It's Terrible! Oh, I hope he's not hurt. I wonder if that was a good fainting or a bad fainting. _

Then, Oliver woke up.

"Ow, my head hurts." Oliver said.

"Yeah, mine too." Miley said.

Lily was confused by that statement.

"Oliver… do you remember anything that happened before you fainted?"

Oliver's POINT OF VIEW:

"Uh… no." I lied.

_Miley likes me! Unless they were just playing… I hope not. I wonder how long she has liked me… I wonder if it was as long as I've like her…_

"Oliver, you there?" lily said. I must have blanked out. I wonder what I missed.

"Oh, uh… yeah. Sorry, I'm just a little dizzy." I lied again

"Okay then Oliver, we're going to go keep shopping." Lily said. Miley was being unusually quiet. _I think she does like me._

"For what?" Oliver said.

"Do you NOT listen? I said we're going shopping for swimsuits!"

"But you already have a bag. I don't get it." I said.

"Wow, you're slow today. If you haven't noticed, I've been doing nothing for the past one and ¾ hours because Miley can't seem to find, 'the perfect swimsuit'"

Miley stared in amazement. _Was she trying to find the perfect one, because I was going to be there?_

Lily walked away from me into another store.

"Bye Oliver. I guess we're going." Miley said to me.

"Bye Miles." I said. I watched her walk away

Regular point of view:

After another hour of shopping, Miley found the perfect one. She went to try it on.

The top was a pink string bikini, yeah, the halter kind and also tying it to hold the bottom part together, with medium sized brown polka dots all over it. The bottoms were brown and had medium sized pink polka dots all over it. It looked wonderful on her.

"Miley, its perfect!" Lily said.

"I know, I love it!"

Meanwhile, Amber and Ashley were in the store. They saw Miley and Lily, and decided to spy on them.

Amber said, "Ooh, Miss Hillbilly is going to wear a string bikini. You know what that means." And she winked at Ashley.

"Oh yeah!" with that, she used to of her fingers to make it look like she was cutting with scissors.


	3. Are You Ready?

Chapter 3, are you ready?

Miley's Point of view…

It was 2 hours until the pool party.

_Everybody was going to be there. Even Johnny Collins! But I like Oliver… oh well. Johnny is still cute!_

Then, the phone rang.

Miley's dad said,

"Lily landing in 10!"

I opened the door, as lily skateboarded in, like usual.

Lily was all ready, unlike I was. I was trying to work on my hair.

"Do you need help, Miles?" lily asked.

"Sure. Follow." I said. I brought her up to my room.

Lily helped me do my hair perfectly. I got on my bikini, and we went downstairs.

"Don't be home to late, Bud." Her dad called to her.

"Not to worry, Daddy!" I said as I left the house.

"Are you ready for the coolest pool party this year?" Lily asked, excitedly.

"Yes I am! Lets go!" I said

Oliver said he would meet us there.


	4. Beauty and the Scheme

Chapter 4, Beauty and the scheme

Regular point of view…

When Miley and Lily got to the pool party, they could tell it was pretty packed.

"I wonder where Oliver is." Miley said.

"I'm right here!" Oliver had snuck up behind Miley and Lily… again.

Lily and Miley jumped.

"He…Hey Oliver." Miley said. _Why am I being shy?_ Miley thought.

"Hey Miles." Oliver said shyly.

"OH GET A ROOM!" Lily said.

Lily laughed. Oliver and Miley just stared at her.

"Okay… we're going to go say hi and stuff. Oliver, go do whatever." Lily was being kind of bossy today.

Oliver walked away.

MEANWHILE…

Meanwhile Amber and Ashley were making thinking of the perfect time for the plan.

"I have the scissors." Amber said.

"And I have the camera!" Ashley said. They did their Oooh, tssss thing with their fingers.

BACK WITH Miley AND LILY…

"I'm going to find a way to get you 2 together." Lily said, mischievously.

"Oh come on, Lily." Miley said.

"Whatever. Let's go swimming."

"Sure! That will be fun!" Miley said. Oliver was already swimming.

"Hey Lily, Hey Miley!" Oliver called out.

"Hey Oliver!" Miley said.

Miley and Lily jumped in.

"IT'S FREEZING!" Miley said.

"Well get used to it!" Oliver said. Then he splashed her.

The three of them played for a while. Miley got kind of worn out, so she just sat by the edge while Oliver and Lily were playing by her.

All of a sudden, Amber snuck up behind her, making sure nobody saw it was her, and…


	5. The Revealing

**This is like, the shortest chapter i think. lol. i mean, it's only like 3 lines long. oh well. but this is all i have written so far. I WILL NOT GO ON UNLESS I GET REVIEWS!**

Chapter 5, the revealing.

All of a sudden, Amber snuck up behind her, making sure nobody saw it was her, and cut the 2 different strings that held her bikini together!

Everybody gasped as she tried to cover up.

Miley got a towel that was by the edge of the pool and ran to the bathroom as fast as she could, crying.


	6. Come Out!

**I think i finally have an idea what im going to do, so hope ya like :) and i've been getting GREAT reviews! keep it up!**

**Chapter 6 : come out!**

"Miley! Please come out of the bathroom!" Lily yelled.

"NO! I'M NEVER COMING OUT!" Miley screamed through the door.

"Miley, it wasn't that bad! And it's only going to get worse if you make a big deal out of it!"

"But it WAS a big deal! It was a huge deal! Not only did I humiliate myself, I humiliated myself in front of Oliver! I knew… "

"Miley…" Lily tried to stop her.

"that if I told anybody that I Loved Oliver, then something HORRIBLE would happen!"

"Miley…" Lily tried to stop her again.

"WHAT?" Miley yelled at her from inside.

"Um… Miley?" Oliver said.

He was standing there the whole time.

**Oliver's POINT OF VIEW**

_OH MY GOD! Miley likes me! I think I'm going to faint… wait, cant faint. I have to figure out what's going on. _

"OH MY GOD!" Miley yelled, and you could hear her sobbing more by the second.

"Oliver, get out of here! And by the way, your Mom's waiting for you in her car." Lily ordered me.

I looked. There was my mom.

"Bye Lily. Bye Miley." I said, quietly and then went to the car. I was just way too shocked!


	7. pretend it didnt happen

**my author's note for this **chapter**! - heh heh, this chapter is kind of boring, but i decicded to make u wait on what's going to happen at the beach. lol :) and btw, i've tried pb&V peanut butter and vinegar and it tastes great! well, im a vinegar addict :) again, this chapter is boring, but the next chapter WONT be boring. i still need an idea of what's going to happen. **

**I NEED 5 REVIEWS TO GO ON **

****

**CHAPTER 7: Pretend it didn't happen.**

Lily and Miley didn't say anything on the way home, because her dad was there, and they didn't want him to know anything. When they got to Miley's house, Jackson was on the phone.

"Yeah, peanut butter and vinegar would taste great! I'll go make it now." With that, he hung up the phone and went to grab the bread.

"Oh no you won't!" Their dad yelled at Jackson.

"But Dad! It's a masterpiece in the making!"

"That's what you said about using the fan as a dryer, and about the having a dog lick the glasses clean as a dishwasher!"

Miley and Lily went upstairs to her room. Lily got right down to business.

"Miley, what's so bad about him knowing?"

"Um… MAYBE THE FACT THAT HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Miley yelled at lily.

"Okay, Okay, Sorry! Let's just try to take your mind off this. How about you go clean up, I'll read the new 'Teen People'!" lily waved the magazine in the air.

Miley went and got cleaned up.

Lily's POV: _wow, I think she actually forgot about the part where she flashed practically the whole school! _

REGULAR POV

When Miley was all cleaned up, the doorbell rang.

From downstairs, Miley's dad yelled,

"Miley! Oliver's here!"

"Oh no, Lily! I can't talk to Oliver! What am I going to do?" Miley was desperate.

"Okay, we'll just go down there and pretend that nothing happened. Okay?"

"I don't know if that will work." Miley said, hesitantly.

"Trust me; I'm your best friend. It will work." Lily assured her.

Miley and Lily walked downstairs.

"Hi Lily. Hi Miley." Oliver said, "Want to go to the beach?"

"Sure!" Miley and Lily said in unison.

"Dad, we're going to the beach!" Miley yelled to her father.

"Miles, I'm right here. You don't have to yell." Her dad responded. He was in the kitchen.

"Sorry dad. I Love you! Bye!"

"Bye Miles. Have a good time."

with that, Miley, Lily and Oliver went to the beach without speaking.


	8. Lily's Plan

**this is a REALLY SHORT chapter. oh well. i decided to make the whole chapter a cliffhanger. lol :) im hilarious. dont worry, im writing the next chapter right now. should be up 2nite. AGAIN, I NEED REVIEWS TO GO ON. **

**at the end of the story, in an authors note, im going to thank everybody who reviewed, and im going to deticate this. i know, im odd, but im in the mood to, so , yeah.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8: Lily's Plan**

When Miley, Lily, and Oliver got to the beach, Lily said,

"So, who's up for swimming?"

"Let's go!" Miley said.

"Okay." Oliver said.

_Oh my god. He's taking off his shirt. Oh yeah, he has to, to go swimming. Heh heh forgot about that. But still, he's SO HOT! _Miley thought.

"Miley, snap out of it!" Lily yelled at Miley. She could tell that Miley was staring.

"What? Oh sorry. I blanked out." Miley said, surprised.

"Oh um… I have to go to the bathroom. You two stay there and talk. Got it?" Lily said.

_I am a genius. They better talk good, or else I'm gonna have to do it for them! Oh, they are SO CUTE together! _Lily thought, as she walked away.


	9. Truth or dare

**okay, the next chapter rox. believe me. it shall get better and better. again I NEED REVIEWS. :) if you have any ideas or anything, just let me know! luvs,**

**Mrs. Smoken Oken**

****

****

**Chapter 9: Truth or dare?**

"So…" Miley said, trying to break the silence.

"So…" Oliver said in return.

The two of them sat in silence until Lily came back. She decided that they weren't going to talk. She was going to have to think of a better plan.

**Later…**

"It's getting dark, I should go home." Lily said.

"Well, do you guys want to sleep over at my house?" Miley asked.

"Cool." Lily said.

"Uh… sure?" Oliver said, like he wasn't sure.

"Okay, then lets go!" Miley said.

The three of them went to Miley's house.

"Hey dad, can Lily and Oliver sleep over tonight?"

"I'm not sure I like the idea of Oliver sleeping over, but what the heck. Yes they can." Miley's dad said in response.

Lily and Oliver called their parents. Both said it was okay.

The three of them decided to watch a movie. They picked "Pride and Prejudice" A/N: it's a wonderful movie.. The seating arrangement was Lily, Miley, and then Oliver. Of course, Lily made them sit like that.

When the movie was over, they decided to play a game.

"How about would you rather?" Miley said.

"Nah, how about truth or dare?" Lily said.

"Okay, if you really want to." Miley said.

"I do!"

"Then let's play. Lily, you can go first since you thought of it."

"Okay. Truth or dare… Oliver!"

"Um… Truth. Dares scare me." With that, the 3 of them started laughing.

"Who do you like? Be honest. I know when you are lying."

"Do I HAVE to answer?" Oliver said, hesitantly.

"Yes. Or the 'Ollie Trolley' is gonna be in a crash." Lily said, threatening him.

"Can I tell just 1 person in the room?" he said hoping.

"No. You MUST tell everybody in hearing distance."

"Okay… I like…"

_I can NOT tell them who I like. If Miley finds out I like her… wait! Maybe I can tell her. I mean, she likes me. Or maybe they were just trying to fool me. _

**yeah, another cliffie! dont worry. everybody already knows what she's about to say, so maybe i should just write it down. OF COURSE I WILL WAIT. u'll luv it. lol**


	10. the Dare

**heh heh. have fun reading. i know, it's short. OH WELL!**

**Chapter 10: the dare**

"I Like…" Oliver took a deep breath. "I Like Miley."

"I KNEW IT!" Lily yelled.

Miley was just speechless.

"What do you mean by, 'I knew it'?" Oliver said, kind of harshly.

"I'm sorry, but it was totally obvious. I mean, you fainted when you heard the names Miley and Oliver in the same sentence, you stare whenever she's in the room, and what else is there more obvious?" Lily said. Miley was still speechless. She had no idea what to say.

"Okay, Oliver. Your turn to pick somebody for Truth or dare." Miley said trying to change the subject.

"I'd rather not." Oliver said. He wasn't really in a talking mood anymore.

"Okay, then I'll do it again!" Lily said.

"Oh god." Oliver and Miley said at the same time.

"What? Whatever. Truth or dare Miley." Lily said.

"Oh, so hard to pick… dare!" Miley said, "I'm up for anything!"

"Anything? Then… I dare you to…" Lily started. Then she whispered something into Miley's ear.

"You want me to WHAT!" Miley said in amazement.

"Could you clue me in on what's happening?" Oliver said, confused.

"Well, I hope you're in the mood to read, because you will be reading Miss Miley's Diary." Lily said in a matter-o-factly way.

"So how could this be HER dare?" Oliver said, still confused.

"Well, I dared her to give you her diary and have you read it… ALL."

"Ok… I guess." Oliver said, starting to understand.

"I'm going to go get her diary."  
Lily went upstairs. It was quiet for a couple minutes. Then she came down with a pink fuzzy diary.

"Here you go Miles." She said, grinning.

"Here." She said frowning, and gave her diary to Oliver.

Oliver opened the diary.

"You should keep a lock on this." Oliver said, laughing.

"I had one until Jackson ripped it off with his teeth." Miley said.

Oliver read the whole diary. The whole time, nobody spoke. It was silent.

**the next chapter will be all the important diary entries. and i made the whole oliver likes miley thing not really HUGE. because most stories are all like "Oh, i love you oliver. mwah!" and stuff like that. but dont worry, the diary entries may be JUICY. and i would like help on the entries. if people could write an entry, i may just put it in :) thanks so much peoples! luvs ya! AND REMEMBER. REVIEWS TO GO ON**


	11. Miley's diary

**Hey you guys. this is just her diary. it's nothing really special. just mostly her liking oliver. as u can tell, she didnt write too often. lol. and ty so much to softballchick03 who wrote a diary entry. that entry will have a next to it. again, I LOVE REVIEWS. and i will always take ideas of more chapters :)**

****

**Chapter 11: Miley's diary **

_Dear Diary,_

_I just moved here from Tennessee. Today was my first day of school. There were girls who thought they were better than everybody else. They were so annoying! On the good side, I think I made 2 new friends  (--heh heh, cute smiley face!). Their names are Lily and Oliver. Oliver's cute. Really cute… whoa I'm scaring myself. Ooh, g2g sorry, diary._

_Luvs,_

_Miley Stewart AKA Hannah Montana _

_PS. We HAVE to get a name for you._

_Dear Rose,_

_Yes, I decided on rose. I hope you like that name. Well, you're a book, so you should enjoy having a name for a change! Anyways... I get to go to Jesse McCartney's party tonight! Ohmigosh it will rock! I have some not-so-perfect news. Oliver IS IN LUV WITH HANNAH MONTANA! I mean literally. He wants to 'shampoo her beautiful golden locks'. UGH! Or maybe… never mind! Rather not say it… wait, you're a diary, and I can say anything I want to you. So here is what I was going to say; or maybe it's good he likes the other side of me. Ooh, good song coming on. Must go write! Luvs. _

_Miley Stewart_

_Dear Rose,_

_Lily found out that I'm Hannah Montana! I don't know if this will be good or not, but I'm really hoping that it will be good. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I like Oliver! Anyways, I wrote a new song, thanks to you, rose! It's called 'The Other Side of Me'. Daddy said it was awesome! Ooh, gotta go rehearse. Luvs yas, rose!_

_Miley_

_Dear Rosie,_

_I made such a fool out of myself. During English class, I kept on staring at Oliver. The teacher noticed, and gave me detention. Ugh. I don't think he noticed… at least I hope he didn't. Oh no, dad's coming. I have a feeling he heard about the detention. I better go. Luvs yas, Rosie._

_Miss Miley Oken omg, it looks cool! _

_Dear Rose,_

_I TOLD Oliver I'M HANNAH MONTANA! That's right. I told Oliver Oken, AKA Mr. Montana, that I'M Hannah. He fainted. And stupidly earlier, I told him I liked him as a brother, or a pet fish! I was lying through my teeth, and I think Lily could tell. Ooh, g2g lily's on the phone. Luvs yas, rose!_

_Miley_

_Dear Rosie, _

_Oliver and I went to the beach today. Lily was in Southern Los Angeles On vacation for a while. I got to see Oliver in a swimsuit all by Himself. I couldn't help but stare, and I hope he didn't notice. He dunked me a couple times, and I dunked him only once. I got to put my arms around him though. It was so amazing. I've got to go, Jackson's telling me Oliver is on the phone._

_Love,_

_Miss Miley_

_Dear Rosie,_

_I'm going to a pool party! OOH, I have to find the perfect swimsuit to wear. And I have to do my hair perfect. And everything else. This will be so much fun! I better get going. I'll write right when I get back. _

_Love you Rosie, _

_Miley, AKA Mrs. Smokin' Oken_

_PS. I think I'm in LOVE. Why else would I be calling myself Mrs. Smokin' Oken? _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Kiss**

About a minute after Oliver finished reading the diary, he finally said, "Wow."

"Oh God." Miley said. She thought it was REALLY bad.

"So Oliver, how good was it? I wanna read it!" Lily said, enthusiastically.

"NO!" Miley said, "The dare was for HIM to read it. I want it as secret as possible!"

"Okay… but I'm starting to think that there's something in there about me."

Oliver was still just staring at the last page. _I think I'm in love._

"There's nothing about _you_ in it. Except for you going on vacation, and when she told you she was Hannah Montana." He said, staring. He couldn't stop staring.

Lily quickly snuck a peek at what he was staring at.

"HOLY CRAP!" she yelled as she saw it, "I can tell why he's staring."

"Do I really want to know which part?" Miley said, trying to hide behind a throw pillow.

"Come look for yourself." Lily said, staring at it too, now. Oliver wasn't talking. He was just staring. Nothing but staring. Miley walked over and saw what he was looking at.

"Oh… I think I'm going to… go up to my room… and hide…" She ran up to her room before Oliver or lily could do anything.

"Oliver, you have to talk to Miley!" Lily said, trying to get them together quicker. Her plan was actually working out pretty well this time!

"But I can't." Oliver whispered.

"Why?" Lily said, puzzled.

"Because I'm afraid. That's why." Oliver whispered again.

"Oh come on Oliver! You're 'Smokin' Oken'. You know you can do this!" Lily said, getting him ready to go up there.

"You're right! I can do this!" Oliver said, and got up. As he went upstairs, he sang, "Smokin' Oken leaves the ladies heart-broken!"

Oliver knocked on the door. "Miley, are you in there?" Oliver asked. Then, he opened the door and started searching for her. Finally, he found the Hannah Closet. He opened the doors. "Whoa…" he said. It was the biggest closet he had ever seen in his life! He found Miley sitting on the one part of the closet that turns. It was running, so she was going in circles. She was softly crying. When she came around, he sat down by her.

"Miley, are you alright?" Oliver asked.

"No." she choked out.

"Why are you so sad? I thought you'd actually be happy right now." He said, confused even more. He thought since she knew that he liked her and he knew that she liked her, it would be perfect.

"Because the 1 person that I thought should never EVER read my diary, just READ my diary!" Miley yelled.

"Miley, this IS NOT bad. Now really think about it. Think about who you like. Think about who I like. Put it all together! This is good." Oliver convinced her.

"Oh My God! You're right. This isn't bad, it's great!"

Oliver suddenly kissed her. It was the most wonderful feeling the two of them had ever felt. It's like their life had no meaning until that kiss.

Just then, lily walked into the closet and saw them kissing.

"YES!" lily yelled, then started dancing.

The two of them pulled away faster than you could say 'I'.

"Lily!" Oliver and Miley both yelled at her at the same time.

"Lily, would you like to tell me why you were all 'yes'?" Miley asked, calmly.

"because you two should have done this like, 2 years ago! Anyways, my plan worked, so time to party!"

"YOU HAD A PLAN?" Oliver said, getting mad.

"Of course I had a plan! I've had many plans, but this one FINALLY worked!" then, she did her happy dance.

Miley and Oliver went up to Lily and pushed her out of the Hannah Montana closet and closed the door…

**A/N what will happen next? I need Ideas. Lol. Feel free to give me some. Lol. **

**And sorry for waiting so long to update. I was busy with school and stuff. Oh well. Lol. Anyways… PLEASE GIVE IDEAS **


End file.
